Chosen Love
by Gabywithoneb
Summary: What happens when you've fallen in love with someone who doesn't know you exist- who you've fangirled over for years? What if you meet Vlad and realize that you two have a spark? Following season 4 (but Bertrand's alive). Vlad/main character and Bertrand trying to make a move on Vlad. Also- Erin's back, and she's not happy that Vlad's moved on. Some violence. COMPLETE!
1. A Vampire Tea Party

_Hello, This is my first story which I've put on Fanfiction. I (obviously) do not own the YoungDrac series/characters/back story etc. I simply took off from where season 4 left off and added my own characters. I hope you like it. :) Please don't copy and paste it as your own- I've spent loads of time on this (not that I believe it's that good anyway). One day I felt inspired to sit at my laptop and type away. Forgive me if I've made any mistakes because I have limited knowledge as to how this Fanfiction thing works. ;) GABYWITHONEB _

* * *

Chapter 1- Vampire Tea Party

He was sitting there. His dark hair sufficiently tousled across his forehead and his head propped up by this thumb- elbow resting on the table. His grey-blue eyes were staring at me as I walked out of the extension through the white glass doors and into the large garden. I shyly looked down at the floor, making sure my golden party dress was in check. These heels were making it impossible to walk on the healthy-looking grass. It'd bad enough that they were too tight on my feet-

"Woah." I cried as my heel caught on a clump of grass while I was trying to walk to my dinner table, causing me to face-plant the grass in a spectacular fashion. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I recognised that voice - a London accent with a Welsh twinge. It made me blush every time I heard it. "That was quite a fall."

"Uhh, I.. I'm alright." I replied quite nervously. I casually brushed a strand of hair from my cheek trying to see whether it was red. Yep. It was warm alright. He took my hand and pulled me up from the ground. "Thanks." His hand was colder than mine, and very strong. I looked up into his eyes. They were so deep. Suddenly they flicked to over his shoulder; he could see his parents were about to sit down at his table.

"I better sit down. My parents are there waiting for me. Are you ok to walk?" Vlad asked me. I nodded and he sped over to his seat. My heart was fluttering at his presence and touch- I didn't usually get obsessed over guys like this, but Vlad was just…perfect. He had pale white skin, dark black hair, fangs and light blue eyes- a great combination.

GABYWITHONEB

I stumbled my way over to the table. It had a long white table-cloth covering it which reached the blades of grass. I sat down on the rusty metal outdoor-chair, which gave me a good view of him. There was an elegant white vase propped up in the middle of the square table. Strangely enough, there wasn't a plate or cutlery in front of any of the guests- simply a wine glass.

Suddenly a whiff of 'eau de sang' perfume entered my nostrils. I had to hold my gagging back. A tall blonde swirled over to the metal chair next to me. She was wearing a long black cape, adorned with crystals, emeralds and diamonds along the collar and embroidered with gold thread along the seams. Her hair was a strawberry blonde shade which had been pinned up above her head with silver pins. A few loose strands beautifully framed her delicate, Transylvanian face. Her eyes were as blue as the water surrounding Monet's waterlillies. She had high cheekbones and large, rouge, pouting lips. She faced the chair opposite her, but often glanced at me.

"Tullia."Her voice had caught me off guard. She pronounced every syllable as if her words could be sharp enough to stab me.

"Excuse me? I .. I don't speak Transylvanian." I nervously replied. She let out a mocking laugh.

"Hah!" She belittlingly snorted. "My _name_ is Tullia, breather." She snarled harshly, extending a perfectly manicured hand. I stared at it. She stared at me. "It is custom to bow before your higher."

"Oh." I said, sitting exactly as I was before. I turned and inspected the wine glass again, twirling the stem in my hands. I heard a sinister growl coming from Tullia.

"You don't even know what that's for DO you?" Tullia hissed.

"Sure I do."  
"Why are you even here breather? You do KNOW why we're all gathering here."

"Well obviously I know why I'm here."

"Well the Chosen One would never choose you. You do KNOW that- don't you breather? He's looking for a soul mate, not just another breather who'll turn her back on him after trying to STAKE him."

GABYWITHONEB

"That was Erin's mistake. I, however, would not do that to him."

"HEHEM!" Vlad cleared his throat, with a microphone held up to his lips. "Well, I assume we all are here-" He looked around at the solid turnout of girls all sitting at white tables exactly like mine. "We're here to um.."

"We are here to find a new soul-mate for Vladimir, since he doesn't seem to have a good eye for picking out girlfriends." The Count took over. Vlad looked as if he REALLY didn't want to be there. "One by one he shall go around and afterwards we shall choose the best choices of you. And by no means may you kill the other competitors as I know we have some breathers here." He sighed. "Let it begin!"


	2. The Competition

Vlad began at the end of my table. He sat at the chair 10 competitors away with a piece of old looking paper and a biro in his hands. He wore a grey leather jacket with chains and studs on the back over a cotton, collared top. I'd be lying if I said he hadn't seemed a little underdressed for the occasion. Ten minutes later, he had moved to the next competitor. 9 left till me. The Dracula man-servant had come round again offering another glass of blood. I had to shake my head again, leaving my glass empty while Tullia had already drained hers dry twice, while complaining about how long Vlad was taking.

Half an hour later and Vlad had reached Tullia. She extended her long arm to his face again, and he willingly laid his lips upon her gentle hand. "So, what is your name?"

"Tullia." She replied majestically. Fluttering her eyelashes ever so slightly and pouting.

"Tullia, can you tell me three of your hobbies?"

"What kind of a question is that?"  
"It's one I've been asking everyone."

"Well. I like biting innocent-looking breathers, I like keeping my large castle clean and… I like being powerful." She seemed satisfied with her on the spot answer.

"Right. Well, thank you Tula." Vlad replied, switching to the seat opposite me.

"But- don't you want to ask more questions? I.. I'm called Tullia." She retorted, staring furiously at the blank piece of paper.

"Er, well thank you Tullia for your time. Now, what's your name?" Tullia knocked over the vase on her table and stormed into the building.

GABYWITHONEB

"I-"

"Oh, you're the girl who fell over." He replied smiling, and ignoring Tullia's exit. "How's your foot by the way?"

"I think it's ok, just twisted my ankle a little." I reached under the table to my injured ankle. Rotating it to see if it was ok.

"Well, can you tell me some of your hobbies?"

"I like photography, meeting friends and watching television. How about you?"

"Me?" He seemed surprised at the fact our roles had been reversed. "I like doing normal things, like playing chess, reading and taking photos."

"That is quite normal for a vampire." I replied. "But then again you've always been different to most vampires." I shyly smiled.

"Why thank you. I pride myself on trying to bring vampires like my family into a new era where we can co-exist with breathers- like you." He put down his biro and crossed his arms on the table. "How do you know what I'm like anyways?"

"Oh, I've heard rumours and stories.." I was too ashamed to admit casual stalking over the past few months as well as watching all of those documentaries made about his family. "It's amazing to finally meet you, I've wanted to for ages."

"Why thank you" He grinned. "If I wasn't dead I might blush." We both laughed at his dead joke. "I think I must move on to the next unlucky victim." He told me, writing something illegible on his paper. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure."

"Renfield! Can you serve the breathers something to eat? They don't drink blood." He smiled at me while walking to the next table.


	3. Cinderella

Vlad picked up the microphone. It had been a long night of meeting hundreds of vampires and breathers and it wouldn't be more than a few hours before the sun would rise. He tapped the microphone creating a loud feedback sound. "Excuse me. I have the names written on this list. I'm sorry to those of you whose names I'm not calling out, but you may leave. Those of you whose names I do call out may come to the stage. Dad?" The Count handed Vlad the piece of paper. "Right. Alexandreina, Caarina, Tullia, Teadora, Gaea and.. Bertrand?" Vlad broke off, withdrew the microphone and turned to his tutor. From his lip movement I couldn't make out what he was saying.

A stab of pain hit my heart, much like a stake. He didn't call my name… I had just wasted hours of sitting in a garden full of thirsty vampires, thinking that the boy whom I had fallen for might fall for me too. There wasn't going to be another opportunity like this. While trying to keep the salty tears from overflowing, I grabbed my purse which was underneath the table and walked into the building. I had seen Tullia cackle at my reaction as she waltzed past me to go to Vlad. I wiped the escaped tears with my forearm as I reached inside my purse, pushing the Vaseline and mascara away to find my phone. I walked through the old, stone castle behind some other vampiresses who had felt quite offended at the idea of not being chosen.

I stopped. I couldn't find my phone in my bag, it must have fallen out when I was in the bathroom, sorting out my makeup before the tea-party. I let out a sigh of relief when I realised where it was, turned around and made my way for the bathroom.

The bathroom was old and dark. It had a large dusty mirror on the wall close to the old oak door. There I saw my phone on the ledge below the mirror. I raced to pick it up and check that it was alright. I had received one new message from my Mum asking whether I was enjoying myself at my friend's house. I don't think she'd have let me go if she'd have known I was going to a vampire party to see if the Chosen One would take me as his immortal soul-mate.

"Yeah." I texted. "We just finished watching …" *pause for brain to think of a suitable movie* "Donnie darko…" *delete* "a twilight marathon…" Yeah, she'd believe that. I let a laugh slip as I continued texting her about how we'd run out of popcorn and had to run to the supermarket in our onesies and pjamas. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder-

"Well well well." The familiar voice laughed. "How does it feel to be such a reject? Eh breather? You were so stupid to think that The All-Powerfull Chosen One would CHOOSE YOU as a soul-mate." Tullia threw her head back and cackled. "Who are you texting? Obviously not Vlad- you haven't got his number have you." *pause for another witch cackle* "I do though, the Count gave it to me. You haven't even got Vlad as a friend on facebook. Muahahaha. Well all that being admired has given me QUITE an appetite." Her fangs descended as she gave me an evil grin. She came closer and closer to my neck as she backed me into the corner. I let out a loud scream to see if anyone would come to help.. not thinking that there were more evil vampires here than good, so screaming would probably attract them to bite me too. I looked around the bathroom as Tullia, rather slowly, came closer and closer. I noticed that the closest thing to me was a stone soap dispenser on the ledge.

GABYWITHONEB

"Tullia? Can I ask one last question before you kill me?"

"That was a question, BREATHER. How stupid of you, but yes I will answer a question."

"How come you're so beautiful? I mean, you don't look a day over.. 200." With that she looked rather insulted. "150?" The evil look was still in her eyes. "100?" I squeaked as she had gotten a few inches from my neck. I had shut my eyes tightly to avoid being scared even further.

"Why thank you- I put it down to a lot of bathing in camel's m-" I picked up the soap dispenser and swung it hard at her face, screaming even louder while doing so. "YOU LITTLE! %&$*&^!" she screamed, touching her fangs and realising that one of them had been chipped.

"What's going on?!" Vlad burst in, breaking the hinges on the oak door as he slammed it shut. "Is that you Tullia? What are you doing?"

"This IMBECILE has broken my FANG! Look!" She whimpered, advancing a little too close to his face for my liking. I picked up the soap dispenser again and, this time aiming for her neck, flung it with the strength of those Scottish people who throw heavy poles. This time she fell to the ground, lying in-between Vlad and I. I took my shoes off and threw them at her too, just for good measure.

The largest smile broke across Vlad's face and he cracked up laughing. I was a little nervous of what the consequences of KO-ing one of the most wealthy, powerful and beautiful vampires from Transylvania was… It's not the first thing that comes to mind while you're about to have the blood drained from you.


	4. Control

"Sorry?" I said. "But she was trying to kill me…" Vlad's face got a little more serious as he ceased to laugh. He rested a stern hand on my shoulder.

"I really sorry. I knew it was a bad idea to invite vampires and breathers to a party. This wasn't even my idea- my dad seems to think that I need relationship help." We both started to laugh.

"Well, I best be off, I need to meet up with my friend before my Mum realises where I've been."

"Wait- You weren't on the list were you?" He added, seemingly adding insult to injury.

"No." I said, trying to hide the bitterness of my tone. "I'm sorry for killing you're future soul-mate."

"That list which I read out was fixed. My Dad and Bertrand had drawn up the names of vampires who had paid the most to be in with the chance of marrying me." He scoffed.

"Why was Bertrand on the list then?" I chuckled.

"I don't know.. I'm slightly worried about that." There was a pause when we had stopped laughing and stared into each other's eyes.

"Your eyes are so bea-" I had spoken as if I were in a trance. "Blue.. Your eyes are so blue."

GABYWITHONEB

"Why thank you. It's a Dracula feature, we all have dark black hair and light blue eyes. Your eyes are beautiful... the colour of warm teak and verdant young leaves rimmed with dark hazel. They're entrancingly unique. Like you- you're not one of the normal breathers who's terrified of vampires, and you don't try to slay them either."

"How do you know I'm not a slayer?" I asked, jokingly.

"You would have pulled out a stake from your purse or something. No slayer would come to a vampire party this unprepared."

"Oh." I smiled, embarrassed.

"No, that wasn't meant to be an insult- I'm glad you're not a slayer. I'm not going to make that mistake again." He looked beyond me, glumly into the distance.

"So, about your girlfriend choosing?"

"Yeah"

"Well, who did YOU find remotely interesting?"

"Well there was this girl. But I think she wanted to leave soon, so I'm going to drive her home."

"Oh." Surely if he was talking about me then he wouldn't talk about me in the third person?

"But I don't know what she's called-" He said, lifting my chin so that I had to look at his face.

"VLADIMIR! YOU HAVE SOME GIRLS OUT HERE TO ENTERTAIN!" The Count shouted from the main hall of the castle.

GABYWITHONEB

Vlad heaved a sigh. "Why does he think he can control me like that? He already tried to force me into marrying Ad- some vampires who wanted to kill my family and take our power."

"Well I'm no vampire family counsellor, but surely you can talk to him about it? Say no?" I said, turning around to pick up my purse, shoes and phone. I tried to reposition the soap dispenser.

"I wish it was that easy."

"It's alright, you don't have to wait for me, go to your father." I said, bluntly. When I turned around, his coal eyes were smouldering. I had to look away to be able to pass him and walk through the door. I tried to  
pull it towards me, but due to the broken hinges it was rather stiff. Vlad put his cool hand over mine and twisted the door handle. I looked up over my shoulder at him, muttered 'thank you' and proceeded to the exit. If I thought I heard correctly, I thought I could hear a deep exhalation behind me as I walked out of the castle.


	5. Attack

I peered out of the castle door; it had started to rain and was very dark- much unlike the lit canopy outside in the castle garden. Unlike most girls though, I don't have a phobia of getting my hair wet, so the rain wasn't a problem. I slipped my heels back on, the pain returned. I walked down the large concrete driveway. A few cars passed me as I continued walking to my friend, Izzy's house, their lights casting long shadows across the pavement. I pulled out my phone and tried messaging Izzy.

'Hey, I won't be long, I'm just walking over now.' I clicked send.

'Sure thing ;) Any films in particular you wanna watch?'

'The usual? You know my favourite ones :D' I replied.

'Donnie darko? How about a YD marathon XD'

'I don't feel like that right now'

'Ooh, how did it go by the way? Did you get bitten?'

'almost, and not by Vlad.' I sent. One new message:

'What? Are you ok? I knew I should have come with you.'

'I'm al-' I peered to the road next to me as a car had stopped just beside me. I recognised it from the castle's driveway, and assuming it was Vlad, I knocked on the car window. The back window rolled down, and so I peered through. Tullia. God- she just didn't give up. I would have thought that Vlad would have done something by herself, but obviously he had just left her in the bathroom. She had fresh blood dripping down her chin- indicating a recent kill. Vlad wouldn't be happy about that. Tullia turned her head so that she was staring directly at me. Her eyes blazed with red. She let out a low growl and started to talk.

GABYWITHONEB

"You DARE mess with me. You've broken my fang you EVIL CREATURE. What I'm going to do to you will leave you so that NO ONE can recognise your drained, disfigured corpse on the pavement. Your friends and family will never see you again, and your precious little Vlad won't either. HAHAHA."

I was stunned. I couldn't reply to that. I watched her long arm reach through the window and grab me by the neck. She started choking me. I was trying to wrangle her strong fingers from around my neck, but they might as well have been snakes or thick ropes. "Ple-..Let-" I tried to choke out some words, but she was crushing my windpipe. Her slender fingers created impressions in my neck which would likely turn to bruises. I heard multiple cracks and felt that my windpipe was being slowing closed. I felt the world go black and ended up collapsing, the only thing holding my head up were Tullia's fingers.


	6. Confusion

Beep. Beep. Beep. My head felt so groggy. I was still in darkness. I tried opening my eyelids but I was blinded by the overhead lights. There was a sharp pain in my right hand and I couldn't move my neck. I looked to my right and saw there was a drip in my hand. After a long blink, I saw a dark figure leaning over me. Now that was a sight for sore eyes.

GABYWITHONEB

His hair looked in the usual dishevelled state, and he had darker circles that normal under his concerned eyes. I wish I could have asked him questions, like; what are you doing here? Do my parents know about this? What's going on?

I just closed my eyes again and drifted off, letting the darkness consume me.


	7. Clarity

I felt movement. "Hey? Are you awake? Sorry, we had to break you out of there. Good news- your neck isn't broken. That's good news isn't it? Try to keep your eyes open, drink this."

A small, cold vial was lifted to my lips. The contents was poured into my mouth, and it tasted horrible. I tried to sit up. I was in the Dracula's car, lying with my head resting on Vlad's lap, on-top of a pillow stolen from the hospital. I managed to sit up in the seat next to him, rolling around my neck. It felt bruised, but definitely wasn't broken- thank God.

"Tullia's been staked. I had to call the slayers on her. My dad wasn't too happy. I'm really sorry about her."

"It's ok" I croaked back. I looked down and realised that I was wearing a large grey t-shirt and ripped jeans. This was rather different from my gold party dress which I wore.. yesterday, or whenever it was.

GABYWITHONEB

"Um." Vlad said shyly. "Ingrid refused to let Renfield take any of her clothes, so he had to take mine in the car to come pick us up. They wouldn't have let me take you out if you'd have been wearing the hospital gown. Here are your clothes by the way." He handed me the dress and shoes. "Also, your friend called and I said that you were staying at mine for the night, but she's still going to tell your Mum that you were round her house."

"Thanks." I said, smiling sleepily. "What..what happened?"

"That evil Tullia tried to kill you, and I was walking down the road, trying to find you when I saw that you were collapsed on the floor- I would have had a heart attack if my heart worked- She saw me and drove off so I took you to hospital to get an X-ray. But Renfield here, had this vial which helps to heal breathers a lot quicker than normal."

"You saved me?" I asked.

"It was nothing. It was my fault anyway that she was trying to kill you."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Back to my castle, you'll be safe there- I'm sure all of the vampiresses have left by now." I noticed that he was looking at the bruises on my neck. He reached out a hand to touch them.

"Ow." I winced in pain.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright."

"Master Vlad-" Renfield said from the front seat.

"Ah, we're here again." Vlad looked through the darkened glass at the skies. The sun was shining brightly above. I wondered how on earth he would be able to make it to the front door without being burned. Vlad put on his dark cloak and shielded his head with the hood before flashing into the castle. I opened my car door and strolled in behind.

When the large front doors had been shut by Renfield, I noticed that Vlad and his father were conversing, rather loudly in the entrance hall.

GABYWITHONEB

"But dad-"

"No buts my dear Vladdy- I want you to see what she's like. She's paid a fair price to spend some moments in your presence."

"Dad- I've told you to stay out of my love life." Vlad stormed upstairs, shooting a glance over his shoulder and beckoning me to follow.

"Hmm" The Count inhaled deeply as I passed him. "Breaatherrr." His eyes turned red. It appeared that he was about to bite my neck as Vlad raced over to me and put his arms around me.

"NO Dad… I'm going to bite this one." Alarm bells started ringing in my head…what? He'd saved me just to bite me later? That didn't make sense. "I'm taking her upstairs, and you BETTER leave her alone."

"Why why, my son. You have grown up, and this impresses me. RENFIELD. I need a drink." The Count flashed out of the room. I shot a nervous glance up at Vlad.

"Don't worry." He chuckled. "I was just joking about the biting thing. Unless that's what you want?"

"No, not yet anyways." I lied. He didn't know how badly I wanted to become a vampire and stay with him forever as his immortal wife.

"Good. It didn't work out so well the last time I did it."


	8. Caarina

Vlad's room was a pig sty. You'd have thought that not needing to sleep would give you a lot of time on your hands to tidy up, but just like any other typical teenager, he hadn't. He had clothes strewn across his floor as well as old homework and shoes.

"Ah, I should have tidied up." He caught my eyes trailing on the mess sprawled across the floor.

"It's alright. It's just like mine." I laughed.

"I did apologise about earlier didn't I? About the whole Tullia incident-" I turned around to face him and cut him off.

"-yes. It's alright- I'm fine- nothing deadly happened."

"Good- and nothing like that will ever happen, I promise. I'm going to keep you safe."

I, once again stared into his eyes. We were alone, I was alone with a vampire and felt completely safe. He started to lean in towards me- I was slightly unsure of what his intentions were due to the idea of biting me which he had raised earlier, and was still playing on my mind. Luckily he wasn't leaning in towards my neck-

"Good morrow Vladimir." A rather regal looking lady stepped through his door. She looked as if she had come from the 19th century- in a long purple gown which trailed on the floor. She looked at me. "Why hello, what a delight to meet you two. I assume you know why I'm here."

Vlad sighed. He seemed to do a lot of sighing. "Hello Caarina."

"You're Caarina from the party?" I asked, suddenly regretting to allow my thoughts be heard.

"Yes." She smiled a sweet smile. Her long blonde curls bounced as she let out a soft giggle. "And don't worry Vladimir- may I call you Vlad?- I'm not going to force myself upon you like Adze did." She giggled again.

GABYWITHONEB

"Well, that's a relief." Vlad laughed.

"My father seems to have the impression I was destined to marry the Chosen One, and so has sold one of our castles in Transylvania so that I may have a chance to speak to you."

"Oh" Vlad was a little surprised. "I'm sorry about that, I'll have it returned to you immediately. I don't know why my Dad thinks he can act like this."

"No, no. Do nothing of the sort- it was a gift to the Dracula clan." She extended a long, pale arm towards his face. He took her hand and kissed it- a vampire tradition between two young, single vampires.

"Well, would you like to stay at the castle for a few days? I'm sure it was a long journey from Transylvania. I wouldn't want to have wasted a journey like that for you."

"That would be wonderful Vladimir." She broadened her smile. "And who is your human friend?"

"Hello." I smiled at her. She was so sweet- "It's nice to meet a vampiress who doesn't want to kill me."

"I wouldn't dream of harming a human. I only drink that .." She paused to think. "I only drink soya blood, that's it."

"Me too." Smiled Vlad. "I find human blood is disgusting. I want to stay as normal as I possibly can- by avoiding certain vampiric activities." A call came up from downstairs. "That's Renfield, I think that lunch has been prepared for us."

I analysed Caarina. She had kind, cat-like eyes and soft, thin lips. She was the same height as Vlad, however she must have been a few hundred years older. It was very uncommon for a female vampire to marry a younger male.

"Excuse me a moment." Vlad said, whooshing out of his bedroom.

"Vlad is such a kind soul. He's handsome too, that can't hurt. You and him would be perfect together." She smiled sweetly.

"Well… thank you Caarina. You're not.. annoyed or anything, like… that your father wants you to marry him, but I'm in the way?"

"Oh- no, no, human. I don't feel concerned that you are in my way." She gestured to the door, so I lead the way downstairs. "I'll be right behind you."


	9. Small Candles and Slow Jazz

When I entered the kitchen I saw that the long table was set with two places. Pink cloths were hanging from the high ceiling, small candles and slow jazz music was setting up a romantic ambiance. I saw the back of Vlad's figure standing beside the table.

"Vlad." I said, rather embarrassed that he had gone to this length for me. I giggled as he turned his head towards me. He had a bland expression on his face. "Did you do this… for-"

"-No." He replied. " I think my Dad had something to do with this."

Suddenly Bertrand entered the room.

"Bertrand- was this up to you? Caarina and I .. it won't work between us. I know that you're trying to help my Dad set us up.."

"Uh.. yeah" Bertrand replied shiftily. "Yeah.. sure I did this for Caarina and you." He then proceeded to exit making strange whimpering sounds.

Vlad sighed. Poor him- his family just couldn't stay out of his love life.

Caarina glided in through the doorway. "Oh Vlad. You shouldn't have!"

"I didn't" He muttered under his breath. Caarina rushed over to him and seized him with a hug. Feeling more third-wheel like than normal, I left.

GABYWITHONEB

I sat down in the main hall. Bertrand was sitting beside me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Doesn't ..matter." He replied in-between sobs. He was clutching his face in his hands with his knees pressed up to his chest. "Why are you here breather?" I tried to stroke his back in a reassuring fashion, not knowing whether it would calm him.

"I'm here.. well because I'm obsessed with this vampire who I met and who's been set up with multiple different vampiresses by his father, despite his wishes, and I hope that he will make me his queen." I sighed. My life was a mess.

"Same here sister." Bertrand lifted his head up from crying. This was bewildering on so many levels. Never had I before seen a vampire act like this. I wondered who Bertrand was crying over. Unlike Bertrand- I was actually going to do something about it. This 'Caarina' girl wasn't going to take over the love of my life that easily. I had two options. The first, would be to allow Caarina to manipulate Vlad. The second- to do something about it and win the affections of the Chosen One while doing so.

GABYWITHONEB

Master plan scheming was never really my forte- I hadn't been taught it at school and certainly had never really needed to plan anything this well ever before, apart from how I was going to set myself up with Vlad. Now, vampires have many weaknesses; garlic, sunlight, slayers.. That's it! I could rope a slayer into helping me…or I could open her coffin during the day and let sunlight shine through the window… or poison her blood with a little garlic. I was rather good at this after all.

Feeling extremely confident, I marched back into the kitchen. I wish I hadn't. My heart stopped and missed a beat entirely. It dropped down into my stomach. At this point, I couldn't be too sure whether I had died or not, because trying to take my pulse would have resulted in nothing due to the fact my heart had been wrenched from my chest. My knees felt week. My eyes overflowed with a river of tears. My mouth quivered as my jaw slowly dropped. This all happened within the space of about two, long, constant minutes. What I was witnessing was Vlad- my Vlad... passionately kissing Caarina without needing to pause for breath or look up to see who had just crumpled on the floor in front of them.


	10. Ice cream and Movies

"Vlad-" My lips gave out the smallest whisper, not a sound that could rival the noises coming from the vampires. I saw his eyes light up with shock as he tried to push Caarina off of him. I dragged myself out of the kitchen on all fours, not having the strength to walk or even stand up. Bertrand met me as I came out. He helped to stand me up and led me to the indoor cinema room.

Bertrand and I had been sitting there for hours in the cinema room. I hadn't gotten round to pondering why on earth vampires would have a cinema room in their castles yet due to the fact my mind kept replaying the vivid display of affection which had been happening in the kitchen. Bertrand had handed me a tub of "Barry & John's cookie dough" which I polished off within about two minutes. He, however was having the Halloween edition- "Bat & Rat's blood pudding". We had cried ourselves dry at one point. My eyes were so sore I had to keep blinking. I didn't even know what we were watching on the large cinema screen. But I kept seeing some pathetic girl, who was in love with a vampire, and how she just let him be taken from her.

GABYWITHONEB

"NO." I defiantly stood up, knocking over the empty pots of ice cream. I fist punched the air and Berty looked at me strangely.

"What are you doing?" He asked me in a weak, pathetic voice. "We're never going to find anyone. Don't worry. I've looked in yellow pages and the nearest cat shelter is only ten miles away. We can head over there after the movie."

I raised my eyebrow.

"No, they treat them really well there. I adopted from there a few weeks ago." He pulled out a rather ancient looking wallet and flicked through the bank notes to find a crumpled picture of a brown and white kitten which appeared to have a moustache. "This is ."

"Aren't there any vampire dating sites which you could go on?"

"What? You mean like vampirematch .com?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

"I've never tried setting up an account.. Would you help me?" Bertrand asked, putting his wallet away.

Bertrand flashed out of the room and returned with a laptop. I opened it and rested it on my lap. I typed in the website on google and proceeded to fill in an account.

"Full name?" I asked

"Bertrand du Fortunesa"

"Nickname?"

"Berty"

"Age?"

"I don't see why it's appropriate to p-" said Bertrand.

"AGE?"

"437."

"Username?"

"What's that?"

"A username is what other vampires are going to see what you're called. It needs to be individual to you and express you as someone unique."

"Oh."

"So what's your username?"

"donchawishyourgirlfriendwash otlikeme"

"That username's taken."

"bertydfortunesa123?" He suggested.

GABYWITHONEB

"Hobbies?"

"Frolicking in castle gardens, teaching and learning ancient vampire law and obsessing over teenage breather boy-bands."

"…"

"We could change it to 'creating havoc, bloodsucking.. etc?' " He nervously replied.

"Sure. Now, what kind of vampire are you looking for?"

"They need to be the dominant one, however still be kind and gentle towards others. I don't want to have another partner content on wrecking destruction and bloodbaths."

"Er…I'll just put 'Someone dark and interesting. Preferably all-powerful,' Now we just need to wait." I closed the laptop. I looked down at my feet and stood up.

After breathing in a long breath, I left the cinema room. "Bertrand- I need to sort something out." I walked into the kitchen…

GABYWITHONEB


	11. Sleeping Beauty

Vlad was lying on the ground, motionless- more motionless than usual. I didn't think that CPR would work due to the fact he didn't have a heart. I tried to remember various fairy-tales, however none of them involved vampires- BUT WAIT! Sleeping beauty was put into a trance from being poisoned- and woken by true love's kiss. Maybe this was my moment. I breathed in. Closing my eyes, I began to lean in towards the still vampire's face. I got closer and closer to his lips, unsure of whether this was the right thing to do. Wait.. I opened my eyes and sat up straight.

GABYWITHONEB

If he's been poisoned then he probably had poison on his lips.. I tried wiping his lips with the end of his cloak, gently and delicately. Satisfied that the poison would be rubbed off- I leant towards his face. My hair was dangling over his perfect lips, and with one swift motion, I swept them away. I was about to do it! It felt so perfect that I was returning the favour of saving his life. I exhaled gently over his face and pressed my lips to his. His were cold. They tasted faintly of lipstick, which must have been left there by Caarina...- I didn't remember Vlad ever being one for wearing lipstick or guyliner.

I lifted myself from him again- to wait and watch to see if he's arisen. He lay there on the cold, stone floor. I brushed aside some of the cobwebs from around his head. I pulled his head up to rest on my lap and watched his eyes intently to see if they would flicker open. No luck. I decided that a second time couldn't hurt. I pulled his head up towards mine and leant down, this time with more passion.

"C'mon Vlad- wake up." I mumbled amongst kisses. I began to cry. We'd only been in love for almost part of a day, and he was already being taken from me. I changed the sobs into kisses and remained there for about two minutes. I took out my phone, while kissing, and changed my facebook status to single again. I was never going to live that down- everyone would tease me for having the shortest possible relationship. Just before I clicked 'save' (quite ironic ;) ) I was pushed away.

"UGGGH" He rose from the ground triumphantly.

"Vlad! I saved you!" I cried with joy, throwing my phone to the ground.

"What? No you didn't." He retorted. "Caarina was kissing and squeezing me so hard that I fainted."

"Oh." I said, feeling rather embarrassed.

"What were you doing to my face?" He asked, in shock.

"Er. I was trying to awaken you.. CPR and all that…Sorry." I nervously told him.

"Don't apologise, it was rather enjoyable." He winked.

I was currently dying in a hole of embarrassment. Vlad glided over to where I was sitting and encompassed me with his arms and cape. I looked up at him. This time it appeared it would be a two- sided kiss as we both started leaning in towards each other-

"Vladimir! Is everything alright?" There was a note of alarm in the Count's voice as he burst in. "What are you doing? Ooh you're biting the breather!" He got excited at the thought of his son biting a human.

"Ah no." Vlad said, drawing back and dropping his fangs. "I was simply seeing if my fangs would fit.." I sighed. Another failed attempt at a kiss. Vlad could see the disappointment in my face.

* * *

Half an hour later Vlad had led me upstairs, after giving me a guided tour of his home. "So, you can sleep in this room. I'll get Renfield to make you a bed."

"Vladimir!" said the Count as he entered the quaint little room. "I have a better idea of where she may sleep. I'm getting this place turned into an extra wine cellar."

"Lead the way Dad… I didn't think there was any other room free."

"This room." Said the Count, gesturing to Vlad's bedroom.

GABYWITHONEB

"But this is my room Dad.." Vlad said a little warily. He flicked his eyes to my face to see my reaction. I was feeling a little indifferent, but he clearly quite liked the idea.

"Wait- won't my family realise if I'm not home?" I said, rather innocently. I thought I was making a good point there, but apparently the vampires thought otherwise.

"Well, there was something I didn't tell you in the car earlier." Vlad said, laying a reassuring hand on my shoulder and leading me into his room. "Your family have-" Vlad ushered his father out of the room. "Your family were brutally murdered by Tullia."

"What…" I cried. "And you didn't think to tell me earlier?!" I was in a fit of despair.

"That's girls for you Vladdy- always over-reacting." The Count shouted from the other side of the door. "Your better off without a family anyway." I sat on the side of the large metal coffin, with my head in my hands, suppressing tears.

GABYWITHONEB

"Well, there was nothing we could do about it. I wish I could have saved them. One day you have it all, the next *he clicked his fingers*." The metal coffin suddenly opened and I fell inside. "Sorry." He said, smiling. "I forgot it did that." He sat on one of the sides of the metal lid and held my hand, trying to pull me up. I laughed and pulled him inside the coffin next to me. We ended up lying next to each other, staring into each other's eyes. "I really am sorry about your family-…" He paused.

"What?" I replied, brushing his fringe from his forehead.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Oh. Well-" Suddenly someone knocked at the door. I scrambled to sit up as Vlad flashed to the door. I tried to recompose myself- being that close to him had made me feel all giddy and nervous.

"Greetings Vlad." Caarina smiled. She stood, with perfect posture at the entrance to Vlad's bedroom. "Why- you've got your little pet human here with you too." She giggled.

"Caarina." He replied, maliciously. "You could have killed me earlier. You violated my trust.. and lips. I thought that you didn't want to go through with this whole 'set up'."

"Well, I've stayed pure for hundreds of years while my father waited for the Chosen One who would marry me. I can't help it." She stroked his face with the back of her hand. Vlad grabbed her forearm and pressed it sternly to her waist.

GABYWITHONEB

"Don't touch me again, Caarina." With that, she turned around, swirling her curls into his face and flashed away.

I escaped from the coffin and walked up to him. I hugged his waist and tightly pressed myself against him. "I'm sorry. If I weren't here you could marry her and be happy."

"Don't be silly." Vlad replied, stroking the back of my head. He lifted my chin with his fingers. "We need to think of a way to get rid of Caarina."

"I have a plan." I smiled.

* * *

With the bag of garlic in my hand, I casually strolled into the hallway. I peered round the door, yep. It was Caarina's room alright. All I needed to do was enter, open the coffin, quickly throw in the garlic, lock the coffi-

"Ready?" Vlad's voice startled me.

"Sure. Revenge is best served in the form of garlic." I smiled.

I tiptoed into the room. She had a beautiful coffin decorated with bronze flowers. I carefully lifted the lid. I had prepared to see a tall, blonde curled woman in there- however- all that was left was a pile of dust, and Caarina's dress. I gasped and dropped the garlic.

GABYWITHONEB

"Are you alright?" Vlad said, peering into the coffin. "Well that's surprising…"

"She's dead.."


	12. Choices

Vlad shielded me from the coffin. When I told him that I felt sick, he took me outside. The sun had only just set. What a long two days it had been! He rubbed my back with a soothing hand. Breathing in the cool, winter air had made me feel a lot better. I looked up into his sparkling eyes; he seemed to be full of emotion.

GABYWITHONEB

"I.. I like you Vlad." I looked into his eyes.

"I like you too." He told me. I internally screamed for a little while before I continued the conversation.

"And… when two people share mutual liking they usually…go out and do stuff together in public right?"

"Yeah." He agreed. "Like on a date?"

"If.. if that's what you want to call it then yeah." I sensed that we were both embarrassed about the topic, however, being a human, I was the only one who could show it.

"Your cheeks have gone red." Vlad confirmed what I had suspected. I put my hands up to my cheeks to cover them. He gently placed his hands over mine. "Don't cover them. I like it when that happens." He took away my hands and rested his right cheek on mine, forming a hug."Where shall we go?" He asked. I was perplexed at the thought of where a vampire would usually go out on dates.

"Cinema…Ice skating… or we could wander around the town at night."

"Wandering sounds fun." Vlad replied. I broke off from his embrace and sat on the grass, looking up at the full moon. He sat next to me and extended a long arm around me. He felt when I shivered. Being a gentleman, he took his leather jacket off and draped it over my shoulders. I rested my head upon his broad shoulder and it felt as though the world were perfect. He sat ever so still with his arm around my small waist, pulling me close to him. We were both staring up into the night sky- it was a brilliant turquoise, scattered with a million diamonds twinkling back at us from space. The moon was a round, white light which beamed and cast rays of light across the garden. I'm so glad I didn't get killed by Tullia- that reminded me.

"Look, I'm still wearing your clothes." I looked down at the baggy grey t-shirt, loosely hung over the dark denim jeans- they had been so long that I had to roll them up at the end. The ragged converse he had given me had been covered in mud and looked as if they needed a wash.

Vlad laughed. "I'll take you shopping." He smiled as he reached into his pocket.

"No-it's alright. I can get my clothes from home. Will you take me back there?" I said, letting out a yawn.

"Sure. I'll get the car."


	13. Returning to my house

_Before you read this chapter I'd like to remind you that this is a romance/humor piece of writing- hence the over-the-top use of blood in the house, and if you're squeamish I'd advise skipping to the next chapter just in case._ _As I've said- this is my first time on fanfiction so I don't know what classes as 'scary' for you readers. GABYWITHONEB enjoy :)_

* * *

Vlad seemed very confident behind the wheel. I sat in the seat next to him as he drove the old car with darkened windows through the town. The headlights were on full beam, and the dark puddles on the road were flashing back reflections every so often. I watched his face as he fixed his eyes on the road. He was ever so perfect. His pale skin looked a dull grey in the dull light of the car-

Vlad sighed. "We're here." I glanced out of the window. Sure enough we were pulled up on my driveway. "I just want to war-" I thrust the car door open and walked over to my front door. How perplexing. The door-window had been smashed, and fragments of coloured glass lay scattered over the welcome mat. Being careful to avoid the glass, I tiptoed around on the mat as I opened the door. It shocked me- what I saw.

The usually pale green walls of the house had been spattered with blood in the most horrendous fashion- as if someone had loaded water pistols with ketchup and had a water fight in the hallway. The streaks covered everything- the radiator cover, the silver mirror and the skirting-board. I held my hand up to my face to cover my mouth and nose. Upon turning around, I noticed Vlad looking rather nervous as we entered the house full of blood- I may have even heard his stomach rumble. Flashing him a disapproving look, I ventured further. At the kitchen doorway, Vlad grabbed hold of my waist and firmly held me in place.

"I don't want you going any further. I'll check out the rest of the house- just in case Tullia's left your family's drained corpses in here." I nodded, approving his idea. He flashed away immediately, leaving me in my old family home where my parents had been murdered. I walked slowly backwards and into the living room. The picture frames had been torn off the walls and the wallpaper had been scratched. Aside from the claw marks, there were bloody handprints at random intervals which tainted the walls. Not noticing the giant red pool beneath my feet, as I reached to place my hand beside one of the handprints, Vlad's old converse slipped in the blood. I landed on my back, covered in my parents' blood.

"EUGHHH." I cried, realising in disgust that my face was splattered in the red substance. I tried to scrub it of my face with the t-shirt when I heard a voice. "Mum?"

"Darling your dinner's ready. How do you fancy fish and chips?" I saw a white ghostly cloud materialise in the doorway. "Darling. Have you done your homework?" This was getting stranger by the minute. I tried to sit up, but my hand slipped in the blood again. "Darlinggg." The cloud was shifting ever so slightly around the room. "Have you handed your slip back into school yet?" What on earth was she talking about? And why was Vlad taking so long? "Darling- how are your friends? How is that boy you like?"

"Shh Mum!" Putting a finger to my lips, I looked nervously around, making sure Vlad wasn't there. "He's fine, please can we not talk about him. He's here."

Mum chuckled. "But darling, I'm just making sure that you're alright. I wouldn't want to leave you alone at any point when there are vengeful vampires loose; I mean, I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Her voice trailed off with a snarl.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty? 'Cos I was sitting on the pavement in the dark with a possible broken neck. ..When It happened…" I managed to stand up, still watching the white thing hover. "Vlaaadddd." I shouted. Suddenly he appeared in the doorway, dissipating the white fog. His fangs were visable and he had a slight trail of blood on his chin.

"I've got your clothes." He handed me one of my old rucksacks.

"Wh..Why have you got blood on your chin?" I asked, inquisitively.

"Oh. Nothing."

"You.. you weren't drinking from my parents' corpses were you?"

"No.." He looked suspicious. "I heard talking. Is there anyone here?" He tried to change the topic.

"Yeah, I think I saw a ghost." I said. Vlad looked pale. More pale. His eyes had a serious look to them as he glided closer to me. He could tell I was frightened and laid a hand on my shoulder, looking deep into my eyes. Suddenly he let out a loud cackle.

"Ah haha hahaha" He laughed. "That's so ridiculous! Ghosts aren't real...well not breather ghosts anyway." He continued to laugh for a good three minutes or so. I felt rather offended at the fact he didn't believe me. Not too offended though that a loving glance from Vlad couldn't cure me. "Ah you're so funny. That's why I like you." He grabbed me tightly with a big hug. "Now." His cool breath was brushing over the back of my bare neck. "Shall we get going before you see your parents' zombies?"


	14. Clothes

_I do not own Lady Gaga, sims or onesies :D - Just thought I'd make that clear in case they're copywrited and if it implies so in this piece. Sorry guys, one day I'll learn how fanfiction works :P GABYWITHONEB_

* * *

Having my clothes back was a good thing. A very good thing indeed. I was sure that Vlad probably wouldn't have wanted me sharing any more of his clothes. With my own, I could make an effort on the way I looked.

It had been strange sleeping through the day, however when I awoke in my comfy bed after sleeping like a log, I rubbed my eyes and looked at the floor beside my bed. Last night Vlad had instructed Renfield to take the rest of the contents of my bedroom from my old house and bring it here. At least if the police turned up at some point they might think that I had been killed too and someone had stolen all my stuff. I shrugged. I was still quite tired from having to deal with many emotional stresses the past week. I shuffled through one of the suitcases and found a black dress with a zip down the front. It was a sleeveless, tight fitting dress with a high neck line and was synched in at the waist. I grabbed the dress and realised that I might be a bit cold just wearing it. There was neither a hoody or jacket in the suitcase I was searching through. I sighed. Casually and quietly walking over to Vlad's closet (for my bed was situated in his room) I opened the crafted wooden doors. That was a LOT of leather, especially seeing as he didn't have such a 'bad boy' attitude which with one would associate the owner of this wardrobe. I pulled a rather innocent looking grey jumper out and off the hanger. After carefully restoring everything, I headed for the bathroom.

I returned to Vlad's bedroom looking sufficiently better than how I had when I left. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I didn't really feel safe wandering a big, labyrinth-like castle full of vampires by myself. I wandered over to Vlad's coffin and clicked my fingers. Slowly, his coffin lid began to open. I peered in, over the edge. He looked so still and peaceful. His mouth was slightly parted, not that he would be breathing, hence the lack of a loud snoring sound echoing off the stone walls. He was clad in a rather comfortable looking onesie- red with black bats. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the irony of this. Sadly, it was a little louder than I had anticipated. Vlad's eyes flashed open-

"-What the hell?!"He shouted. His eyes flicked from side to side, as he caught me staring at his onesie. "Uh..wh..why are you staring at me while I'm trying to rest. I need my beauty sleep you know." I could see he was creeped out at the whole situation. I could imagine how, if we were living as sims, he would currently be displaying the 'embarassed moodlet'.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure what I was meant to do once I'd woken up." I had managed to return to a reasonable looking poker face. However, unlike Lady Gga's, mine was easily read by a vampire.

"This is really comfy you know."

"Oh, I'm sure it is." I smirked. "Well, at least I didn't catch you with - ... a teddy bear."

"I used to sleep with a teddy bear… called ." Vlad looked rather embarrassed at this. I offered him a hand to get out of his coffin. Once out, he looked me up and down. "Hey, isn't that my jumper."

"Yeah, sorry. I think Renfield left beh-" I paused. "Hey, it's cool right? Vlad…Vlad why are you looking like that." He slowly walked towards me with a blank expression on his face. His fangs descended. "Dude, you can have it back…sorry." He had me pinned against the wall, restraining my hands with his. I looked beyond his shoulder as he leant in towards my neck.

"Stealing a man's jumper is a crime punishable by biting." He snarled in a Transylvanian accent. After an evil cackle, he got closer and closer to my pulsing jugular. I was thoroughly surprised at the fact that, instead of two sharp pointy incisions, he planted a soppy kiss on my neck.

"That was slightly worrying." I laughed as he ceased to kiss me and lifted his head. "I actually thought you were going to drink my blood."

"I'm sorry for scaring you." He smiled, unapologetically. Now, let me change from these pjamas and we can go have breakfast."


	15. Date and Mistletoe

_Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying reading this- please review me so that I can get an idea of what you want in the following chapters, as this is the final one I've got up to. I have to be honest- I am suffering a little to think of more major plot lines so any help would be appreciated. Thank you, GABYWITHONEB_

* * *

Vlad came out with a torn leather jacket and striped blue shirt on. He wore partially frayed jeans which were worn away at the knees.

"Did you buy those jeans pre-ripped?" I asked, as he scooped me up.

"Would I seem cooler if I pretended I didn't" He mockingly replied. I stared at his hair as he carried me downstairs. I lifted a hand and tried to fashion his fringe into a more acceptable style. He obviously hadn't brushed it since waking up. "Oi." He smiled.

"I see you haven't bitten her yet." The Count said. He appeared to be attempting the crossword on some vampiric newspaper as he hung his legs over the other arm of his throne. "Better get biting." He smiled- not one taking his eyes off the puzzle.

Vlad set me down on one of the dining table chairs.

"Hello breather. What can I get you? Cockroach stew or rat's tongue sausage?" Renfield asked, presenting two cloches in front of me.

"Er… I don't have that much of an appetite today, thank you." I replied.

"Suit yourself. More for me." He laughed, taking the two plates back to the kitchen and munching on one of the live cockroaches.

Vlad appeared at my side, holding the top of my chair. "Don't worry. It's dark out, we can go and get you something to eat and wander around the town while we're at it. Dad- is it ok if I go out into town-?"

"Yes, hush hush. I'm trying to find a word that'll fit this box…hmm."

I stood up, while doing so, my stomach let out a loud grumble. "Thanks Vlad. Let's go- I'm starving." He took my hand and we proceeded to the front door.

"So, how old are you?" Vlad asked "If you don't mind me asking of course-"

"No, no. I'm 17." I replied. "You?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"I'm 17- almost 18. When I reach 18 I'll be free from my Dad and I can do anything I want." Vlad beamed. "I can't wait."

I looked up into his grey eyes. I still couldn't believe that all this had happened. Let alone to me- someone completely normal. As we walked, we passed a dark looking fenced-off park. The trees had been lit up for Christmas and the fairy-lights twinkled in the branches, mirroring the deep blue blanket of stars above. It hadn't started to snow yet, but weather forecasters had predicted that it would do so in a few weeks.

"Can we go into the park?"

"I don't see why not." He replied. His eyes lit up at the thought of breaking into a park at night. "Ladies first." He put each of his hands on two of the poles and heaved them apart. Having vampire super strength certainly had it's upsides. I stepped through the gap and waited for Vlad to follow. I spied a small park bench a few metres away and frolicked over to it.

As I was sitting down, Vlad sped over and sat down underneath me, leaving me on his lap. I twisted myself so that I was half-facing him with my legs along one side of the bench. He had wrapped his arms around me to protect me from the nipping winter breezes. I leant back so that I could look up into the night sky.

"Mistletoe." I smiled.

"What?"

"Up there it's-" Before I had a chance to finish re-defining the plant species, Vlad had pressed his cold lips firmly against mine. I had been worried at that point that we might be stuck like that forever, similar to when you lick an ice lolly and your tongue gets stuck. Luckily that hadn't happened though. Phew. The kiss became a little bit more passionate as I pulled at the hair on the back of his head, trying to pull him closer to me. He was supporting my back as I sat on him, making sure I didn't fall off the-

"Oof." I had fallen off Vlad's lap and onto the hard ground. In a moment, he had slid his arms up to my head, causing me to fall and land like a plank, parallel to the bench.

* * *

_Did you enjoy that? Please post a review below to help me. As I said at the top ^ I would like to know what you'd like to happen next. Thank youuuuuuuu :D_


	16. Snow

_Brace yourselves for a lot of description- I hope that you like it guys. Remember to R&R, I appreciate any feedback. GABYWITHONEB_

* * *

Our hands were entwined; fingers interwoven. My hand had lost most of it's feeling, mostly due to the frosty air which whipped my hair about and was nipping at my hands. His hand seemed warm in comparison to the chilled environment. We could have been in the Arctic. His thumb gently stroked the back of my hand. I glanced at his pale hand, it was paler than the snow which crunched underfoot. Every step I took in the light snow left a patterned footprint behind me, as if, tracing them back, I could go back in time and think of memories. These memories were the happiest I'd ever had. The present is the best thing that had and would happen, because it wasn't just my footprints in the snow. Beside me was another human who loved me just as much as I loved him. His footprints were imprinted next to mine in the untouched snow. It had a pure sparkle which was given off every time the tree lights hit the snow. White- everything was white, the vast expansive landscape before us could have been symbolic. I felt a grin spread across my cold face and I looked at the snow again to try and hide it. Somehow he had managed to sense my overwhelming emotions. He stopped walking and let go of my hand, cupping my face between his hands. He used his thumbs to rub my red cheeks. I stared into his turquoise-grey eyes and felt mine brim with tears. The tears welled up until they fell, dripping from my chin. He seemed concerned.

GABYWITHONEB

"Wh- What's wrong?" He tried to wipe my tears away. "Is it me? Am I doing something wrong?" His voice broke when he said 'me'.

"What." I chuckled, with the crying evident in my voice. "Of course not." I pulled my face away from his hands and used my sleeve to clear my face. He stood opposite me, unsure of whether to grasp my hand again or to just leave me. "I realised how much I like you, that's all." I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, he responded by holding my waist. He leant his forehead down to mine so that our eyes locked. His bore deeply into my soul. I felt my heart flutter at being so close to him.

"I really like you too." He had a serious tone to his voice, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. "I'd say that I promise to protect you always and that I'll never leave you but that sounds a little cheesy and unrealistic." I laughed.

"N'aw. It's cute." I pulled him in for a hug. We both held each other closely as if we weren't going to ever let go. "Vlad?"

"Yes?"

"If I asked you for something then would you agree? Would you promise to ignore your past?"

GABYWITHONEB

He hesitated. "What do you mean?" His eyes narrowed and he spoke suspiciously. "I don't know if I can agree to that. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Vlad? Will you bite me?"

* * *

_What did you think :D ? I hope you guys like it because, after all, it is for you. Please R&R this story, I love to hear your feedback, especially when it's on what you want to see. Do you want her to get bitten? GABYWITHONEB_


	17. Regret

_Hey guys. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, GABYWITHONEB_

* * *

His face was still, motionless. I noticed a small twitch in his eyebrows which perfectly framed his glassed-over eyes. I could tell that he was bewildered by my request, even though he lacked in showing his emotions at the time. Feeling stupid for asking, and so I dropped my eyes to my feet. I moved the snow about with my boots, watching it twinkle and reflect the light. My stomach had dropped about five inches and it felt like my insides were being twisted inside me.

I felt sick. Sick and stupid.

GABYWITHONEB

I should have remembered. His last girlfriend. She didn't desire at all to be bitten, and when he had, she'd detested his existence; treated him like an old book. Once all of the knowledge had been gained, she had tossed him aside to the shelf to be covered in dust. Their complicated relationship would always be affecting ours and be constantly on Vlad's mind. He let go of my waist, letting his arms hang loosely at his sides. He didn't move aside from his arms- his eyes were fixed on a point behind me and he just stood there. I turned away and started to retrace my footsteps. The light snow had partially obscured them; made them blurred. Now tears of guilt and sadness were running down the natural grooves in my face. He must have felt shocked at how I'd freely asked him; he was probably hurting from Erin's memories. I couldn't believe how I'd caused him this pain, how selfish I had just acted.

My footsteps increased in pace and I became more and more determined to escape. Escape this, escape him, escape myself. I'd been caught up in this moment. It had been truely magical, even if that did sound cliché.

I strutted towards the gate of the park. I couldn't turn, I couldn't glance back- even though an internal voice was calling me to. I suppressed my emotions. With me concentrating on not turning around, I hadn't realised what was underfoot. I had stepped on a large frozen puddle which we had been careful to avoid earlier. Suddenly I lost footing and slipped, thinking that I'd land with a thud on the hard ground.

Strong, sturdy arms were wrapped around me. I kept my eyes closed, knowing that he'd flashed over to me. I didn't want to have to look at him. He lifted me up to his chest, cradling me. I put my hands over my eyes to make sure that they wouldn't open. I could sense him trying, although unsure of what to say, to open his mouth.

"If..If it's what you want." There was a serious tone to his voice. I felt a warm glow ignite in my heart; I felt accepted again. I took my hands away and clutched his shirt's collar.

"I do." I looked up into his eyes. "I know that I love you." I laughed- it seemed so strange, but I really did. "I know you're going to say that you'll be with me as I grow old. I don't want to grow old. I don't want to have to live as an old woman and watch as you run away with another vampire."

"I wouldn't do that.-"I raised an eyebrow.

GABYWITHONEB

"So you're going to stay with me forever, even though I get old? You're going to wait until I die to find someone who will stay young forever. That's so…stupid."

He let out a laugh. "Stupid. But I'm the Chosen One. I can't allow love to let me do anything stupid." He joked. "I would try my best to love you, but I agree. Your eternal youth would be more convenient in our relationship."

"Finally, something we can agree on." I quickly pressed my lips to his. He released me from his arms and prepared himself. I could tell that this would be difficult for him to do; he'd only ever bitten Erin before and… well I didn't want to turn into her. I didn't know much about vampire law, however I did know that I wouldn't have his powers- Erin, wherever she was, had those. She was powerful enough to kill Vlad and was the only one able to do so. I suddenly realised something. If she was still roaming the earth as an undead, bloodthirsty corpse, then surely she would desire revenge for what he had done to her? Vlad inhaled. I tilted my head to the right, exposing the pale flesh of my neck to the icy air. I saw his fangs descend as he leaned in towards me. I considered how it would feel, perhaps like a stapling gun being shot into my neck? The closer he got the more nervous I felt. His hands were either side of my shoulders, keeping me nailed to the spot. His eyes were dark and I could feel his ice cold breath on my neck as he leaned in to bite-

* * *

_Thanks for reading :D I hope you liked what I did. I'm interested in knowing what YOU'd like to see in the following chapters; should she get bitten?So please review. Thank you so much, GABYWITHONEB_


	18. An Unseen Predicament

_Hey, sorry for not updating regularly but I have been quite busy with exams. I can't guarantee than every day I will post a new chapter, but I will try my best. GABYWITHONEB_

* * *

I anticipated the sharp impact of Vlad's fangs on my vulnerable neck. Had he changed his mind? I was sure that he would have bitten me by now. I was starting to feel the chill of the wind take effect on my exposed skin. Pulling back from his grip on my shoulders, I saw that he had moved back to a still position. However, unlike his earlier 'statue' phase, this time he was slightly shuddering. His body quivered side to side and his dark pupils were locked, like a rabbit, on a figure behind me. There was definitely an ominous presence in this park. I hadn't seen anyone. I hadn't heard anyone walk in behind us. But then again, vampires are known for being silent. Silent and deadly, much like ninjas of the night.

GABYWITHONEB

Instead of feeling at ease and safe around a vampire who was about to bite me, I felt that my back was now a weakness; that it was unprotected. Vlad certainly wasn't going to be saving me from a vampire anytime soon when he couldn't even control his mouth; which had begun to drool. I saw a shift in his eyes. It was infinitesimal. A small blue ember had sparked, rekindling some kind of emotion which he had obviously suppressed for an age. He seemed as though he were under a spell from this presumed vampire. Never had I known that Vlad could be so easily put in a trance by a some-

Oh.

My heart crashed, as if a tonne of heavy dictionaries had been spontaneously dropped from a height square on top of it, suppressing its ability to beat. But this wasn't some vampire. This was the one vampire who had brought the most powerful one down to his knees. There was no denying that he had once had a caring love for her. Nor could I deny that the way she had left, must have kept him on edge. He must have felt that his love hadn't been ended. There were no words to end it. She left him with no words. Everyone knows that suppressing passion can only lead to internal and self-destruction. Well, everyone who's read and thoroughly analysed the plotline of Wuthering Heights. Vlad must have been eaten away from inside by the love he had for her, like some strange parasite. I felt it was time. Time to face my fears and stand up to the second most powerful being on earth.

I tried to turn, but Vlad's arms still held my shoulders in his steel grip. I ended up awkwardly wiggling in between his hands, trying to get free. A shot of her laughter arose from behind. My body froze. Ice cold blood was pumping through my veins, which she was probably looking forwards to tasting.

GABYWITHONEB

"Well…" She paced closer and closer "…Well…" Another step "…Well." Suddenly her face came into view in my peripheral vision as I fixed my eyes on Vlad's. I had been slightly surprised at the fact it was not young, innocent, blonde- Erin who came into view, but a taller, leaner and ebony haired vampire. She was clad in a tight fitting leather jacket which was overly-decorated with 'hard-core' studs and chains which looked like they'd been purchased from an arts and crafts store. It didn't help that the long, emerald dress which she wore was similar to something which I had seen in the window of a charity shop a few weeks before. I released a small giggle, then completely regretted it. She let out a low hiss as she circled us as though we were her prey. Her hands were held as though they were claws, and her back slightly arched so that she might attack us at any given moment. "WHO," she shouted, almost having the effect of a hard slap across my face "ARE YOU- BREATHER?" Erin was now behind me. I tried my best to cover up my neck, but my arms had been fastened to my side by Vlad's grip.

"That doesn't matter." I whispered. Never had I been so defenceless. Erin could, at any moment, strike and I would be completely destroyed. "What have you done to Vlad?" I gazed into his motionless eyes. They hadn't changed since he'd first spotted Erin, he was lost and completely oblivious to the imminent attack. "Vlad?" I tried calling to him to see whether he would snap out of it. If he didn't wake up, I would surely be mauled by his ex-girlfriend. This was a predicament which I could never have seen coming.

* * *

_Did you like it :D ? GABYWITHONEB_


	19. Her Love Story

"I've hypnotised him." She cackled. I reached up to stroke Vlad's cheek. He hadn't moved since Erin had put him in a trance, so he was holding onto my shoulders tightly.

"What? But you can't hypnotise him." I was confused. A few months ago, it had seemed as if Vlerin was my OTP and that they would live together forever. Now all of that had changed, and apparently Erin had returned to seek revenge. Multiple thoughts were swirling round in my mind, like cereal in a bowl of milk.

"Yes I can. Don't you ever doubt my abilities you little breather- or I might just drain you." Hm.. maybe she didn't plan on killing me just yet. However, vampires were never kind enough to spare their prey; they simply left them alive in hope that they could be tortured. I definitely didn't want that.

GABYWITHONEB

"But I thought you were still in love…"I mumbled, reflecting on the times I had seen Vlad wistfully staring at the moon when we were outside together. I thought that I knew him well enough to tell what was on his mind, but apparently I had been wrong. Maybe you needed to know the guy for more than a few weeks to tell what he was thinking.

Erin flashed over to stand behind Vlad. Her shoulder-length glossy, ebony hair was swished to one side, much like in a shampoo advert. She leant her chin on Vlad's shoulder, looking at his face. I immediately withdrew my hands and tried to free myself. "No." Erin replied, sadly. Her beautiful topaz eyes sparkled like jewels as tears had welled up inside them. They were deep, like the dark abyss, but the abyss was not empty. There was a small hint of emotion at the bottom of the well.

"I thought I loved him. I DID love him, and he loved me. He didn't care for what he created though, and since relationships take two people, he ended our bond. I no longer was able to love him; the power which our love had over me had ceased. I can hypnotise him, but I have lost all of his powers. He made a mistake by biting me." She lifted a hand up to her neck and caressed her faint fang-scars, closing her eyes.

"I really don't think that it was his fault that you changed like that." I blurted out, immediately shutting my mouth afterwards to realise what I had said. Erin's eyes flashed open.

GABYWITHONEB

"BREATHER." She snarled, "I'm doing you a favour. Have you any idea how horrible it is to live as a homeless vampire? I have to bite animals because it would be too risky to attack any humans. I'm going to let you free." She twisted her head to whisper in Vlad's ear. Suddenly, he released his tight grip on me. "Go."

I stumbled back into the snow. "You don't understand Erin. I want to be bitten. I want to be a vampire; to be immort-"

"*Nothing* is more of a curse. How could you wish such a thing upon yourself. It's a stupid and unrealistic idea."

"You sound like my Mum." I looked at my feet and attempted to stand up, brushing the snow from my legs. Erin had placed an arm around Vlad's shoulder and was still whispering to him. She was giggling while he stood still.

"GO!"


	20. Escape

I'm really sorry I haven't had time to write any fanfiction in a while. My life has been hectic with exams :(. But here you go: . It might seem a bit disjointed from the last chapter but I've tried my best. I'M SORRY FOR NEGLECTING YOU :( Plus, it would really help me if you replied with what you'd like to see next. I'll try to upload weekly but don't hold me to that. It'll be at irregular points because whenever I have time I'll sit down and write some more. Sorry for this long paragraph. _GABYWITHONEB_

* * *

Where was I to go? What was I to do? My lives were over. Almost literally.

My first life- living as a normal schoolgirl, who all she wanted was to get good enough results in her exams to do the job she aspired to do. Going out with friends on the weekends, shopping, eating in her favourite restaurants, running through the rain to get to friends' houses. Just like a typical girl she had crushes. Completely irrational and unattainable crushes. Well. If only they'd been that.

My second life, yes it sounds cheesy- saying that my life changed when I met him. But truly it did this time; unlike those other romanticy movies. I literally had to move house, family and life. It all seemed like it had been going so well. Until now. Erin had really messed that up. That chance to live a new, interesting and desirable life.

Can someone have a third life? A third chapter? I really didn't know, but I assumed I was about to find out.

I daren't look back. I didn't want to see what Vlad was doing- or what Erin was hypnotising him to do. If I did I would probably just feel bad, run over and get drained. I walked on, eyes set on a point just beyond the park gates, trying to keep my head and shoulders level as I was stomping along in the shallow snow. I inhaled the chilling air. It managed to clear the confused area of my brain- the cool was forcing out the stress. Then an annoying little thought popped up. 'But.. but what if she's going to hurt him? Get revenge?'

I slowed my pace. 'what do you mean?'

'Well if he's hypnotised.. then surely she could take revenge upon him?' The thought replied.

I took a second to ponder this. 'Why would she want to? She left HIM right?'

'Yesss.' It continued. 'But she still had some kind of emotion left for him- remember that she said he had ended their connection, and thus the restrains their powers had over each other.'

This thought was extremely inconvenient. If I had tried my hardest I might have been able to escape the park and take a while to think over the situation, wondering what could have gone differently. 'UGH' I internally grumbled. 'Maybe you're right. But there's nothing I can do now, the present is in the past and this is now the present.'

'Wtf?'

'There's nothing I can do. I'm a human- I wish I could have just not asked Vlad to bite me, but I can't, it's in the past. I'm just going to leave. If I can physically put this behind me, maybe Vlad will forget about me and rejoin Erin? Maybe I will emotionally get over him in time. I'm doing the heroic thing here- like they do in the movies. If I can suppress my emotions but putting physical distance between us, he might lose his feelings for me. Maybe Erin will be happy too?' I ignored the fact that in the movies it never really worked out and in the end the couple always got back together. I didn't know how this situation would work out, but ever hopeful, I picked up my pace and kept walking- doing all I could from allowing that annoying thought to pop up again.

* * *

Anything you want to see in the next few chapters? I'll do my best to incorporate it. _GABYWITHONEB_


	21. Lost

_I'm sorry if this is a little dull- due to the lack of Vlad's presence- dw- he shall return soon ;) -GABYWITHONEB_

* * *

I awoke with my head resting on a cold, clammy window. My breath had created a foggy circle, obscuring the outside world. The sun had just risen and the people had started busying themselves and awakening from their brief slumbers. Shops flashed by my tired eyes as I sat in the seat. The bus jolted forwards every so often as it pulled into a new stop. My head felt weary- weary and extremely heavy. The whole world was spinning around me; I was in a dream-like trance yet I knew this was reality. Figuring that I was simply too tired to think straight, I shut my eyes and tried my best to sleep.

Deja-vu swept over me as I opened my eyes for the second time on the red bus. I slowly stood up and walked to the isle of the bus, making sure I had a firm grip on the handle bars while moving. After pressing the red 'Stop' button, I proceeded to get off the bus. It was then when it struck me that I had no idea where I was. My eyes were too tired to look at the ever confusing bus map, which always appears like a mess of numbered play-dough spaghetti.

GABYWITHONEB

I must have appeared quite zombie like at this moment in time when I was strolling down some small high street pavement. I had dark purple circles around my eyes from not having fully adapted to the other vampires' nocturnal life. My stomach continuously released a rather embarrassingly loud grumble when I passed a small café or bakery. The sluggish movement of my limbs would have been the final clue at my seemingly zombie state. I was sure that I didn't appear like the current trendy 'hot' zombies who were advertised on all the movie posters, but the type who actually appeared as corpses. Not a drop-dead-gorgeous-just-out-of-the-hair-salon zombie.

My slow walking gave me time to reflect on what happened. I must have just gone over to the nearest bus stop, grabbed some change from my pocket and bought a ticket. A few hours later I had woken up at where I am now. If I look around, I don't notice anything unusual about this quaint little town. The high-street, where I'm currently positioned, is peppered with cafés and small local supermarkets. There's about £2.50 in my pocket, a rubber band and some fluff: hardly enough to live off or at least find my way back home with. I didn't know what to do or where to go.

My instinct would be to find Vlad- no. I couldn't do that now. I didn't even know where I was. Looking around, I caught sight of a public telephone on the side of a bank. I put in the relatively recent one pound coin into the dirty slot. After stabbing at a few of the black, faded number keys, I picked up the phone and hesitantly raised it to my ear. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring….

He wasn't going to pick up. 'I'm sorry but this phone cannot take your call at the minute. Please leave a message after the tone..' Beep.

GABYWITHONEB

Opening my mouth produced no sound. I still felt shaken from last night's encounter with Erin. Words jumbled round in my head as I tried to form a comprehensible sentence. "V- vlad? I'm really, really sorry. I had to leave last night because Erin had told me to and I didn't feel safe without you being.. conscious. I hope that you're alright, I'd feel so guilty if she had done anything to you. Please pick up- I'm at…" I side stepped into the street area so that I could pick up additional information on my location. "Bridge.. something? I can't reall-*beep*- y see the sign…" The call had run out of credit and I wasn't any closer to returning home. I guess I did consider Vlad's home my home. I had nowhere else to go. I saw a sign pointing to a nearby park and so I followed it. I liked being alone when I needed time to think; and with all of these elderly residents eyeing my messy-appearance, I didn't exactly feel comfortable.

I lay, horizontally. The damp wooden bench didn't serve as the best bed, but it was definitely an upgrade from the dirty, cramped bus seat. I closed my eyes. Flashbacks of the good times which I had shared with that special vampire had burned bright in my mind. His arms wrapped around my thin shoulders; the scent of his jacket as he pulled me in for a hug; the way he smiled when I'd been joking around; the way his hair was affected by the cold night breeze. This had been mine. He had been mine a short while ago. Now he was back with his ex, who, at one point had seemed perfect for him. Undoubtedly, he would easily fall for her again- remember why he had first loved her. Now all I wanted was him to hold me again, and have his arms around me rather than my jacket. It didn't matter whether he decided to put his sharp fangs against my pale, exposed neck. I just wanted him.

* * *

_ENJOYED IT? MAKE SURE TO LEAVE A COMMENT :) -GABYWITHONEB_


	22. Release

Approximately 12 hours had passed since I had lain on the dirty park bench. I inhaled the cool, winter's night air. The sky appeared a deep purple as I sat up on the bench, holding my knees against my chest to preserve my warmth. The fluffy cotton wool clouds drifted melancholy, across the vast ocean, like bubbles in a hot bath. My toes were frozen, and even attempting to wiggle them wouldn't bring them back to life. My face being exposed over the course of the day while I was sleeping had made it paler and cooler. I rubbed my hands together; the friction producing the warmth of a flame in my palms. Homeless.

I was homeless.

I had nothing to return to, nowhere to go, no-one to turn to. I was lost. But- if Vlad had received my message, he might be able to come and get me- I could go back to the castle-

-that hope was as lost as I was.

GABYWITHONEB

Remembering my extremely small camping experience which I had learned at school and watching various survival documentaries on tv, I decided that I would fend for myself. I leapt over an unkempt flowerbed and ventured into the small collection of trees in the park. A small, pointy rock caught my eye from the long grass. I picked it up and decided that it should act as my knife/carving tool.

10 minutes later, I had a small bunch of branches which I had stealthily broken off dry-looking trees in my arms, my sharp rock was in my hand and I had used a shoelace to attach a rock to a twig above a small hole at the base of a tree. I had invented this contraption so that if I was on the point of starvation, I might catch a mouse or squirrel, or maybe a runaway hamster. If I was lucky, hamster flesh might taste like chicken.

I reached a small clearing in the middle of the small wood where the ground was made up of soil and grey stones. After dumping the branches on the floor, I commenced creating a fire with my rock.

GABYWITHONEB

"Well." I muttered to myself, colliding the stones. "What's the worst that can happen now?" The spark flicked onto the branches. "I don't have a tv.." The branches ignited. "or… internet…" I gulped at that prospect. "..But I've survived that before." I sat, cross legged, holding my hands above the small fire with my stomach rumbling. Pondering what my next move would be, I looked up into the sky again. A small tear had escaped from the corner of my eye; one which I'd tried my best to hold bad. Crying was never the answer- but this was an exception as I needed to let out my emotions. I closed my eyes and just faced towards the sky, holding my hands to my heart- as if to comfort it since it had been so abruptly broken. Letting out a choke of tears, I silently shook in the middle of the clearing. Silence, cold and sadness overtook me. I was oblivious to the outside world as I released my pent up devastation. If I hadn't been sobbing, I might have heard a small crunch of leaves behind me, even though it had been very subtle. Perhaps I could have seen it if I hadn't had my eyes clasped shut and squinted. And maybe- just maybe I could have screamed or shouted once my mind had processed what was there.

* * *

_Sorry that it's a bit short, but I feel that it ends at a critical point before the action kicks off. GABYWITHONEB (Next chapter coming soon..)_


	23. Final Stand-off (violent)

_Be prepared for what I would consider medium-ish violence. (Though I am a bit wimpy :D ). This chapter was fun to write, I hope you like it. GABYWITHONEB xxx_

* * *

A sharp slash across my cold cheek had brought me back to reality. My whole body was cast aside onto the hard, frozen ground. I bounced and skidded to a halt up against a tree. The impact knocked the air from my lungs. It seemed like it was in slow-motion.

Although I had had a long rest during the day, my body didn't have enough strength to get up now, let alone defend myself against whatever had just knocked me over. My limbs moved sluggishly as I curled my legs towards my body and I raised my arms to my cheek. I hadn't and didn't need to open my eyes to know what was wrong. My fingers paused as they touched the red, pouring liquid which ran down my face and neck. The pain was overwhelming- the top layer of my cheek had been shredded and was bleeding heavily. Slowly opening my eyelids, I noticed that the fire had been extinguished and the sky was a hue of pitch black that made it impossible to see. I ripped off a piece of fabric from my clothes and pressed it against my cheek while trying to sit up against the tree.

What was out there? I had no way of seeing what was in the darkness, even if I had had half an hour to allow my eyes to adjust. It reminded me of slender-man, although this was reality, and if I didn't find a way of escaping, I would actually be killed.

I didn't have the strength; physically or mentally to get up. After putting everything into consideration; I had nothing. Nothing to live for, no one to love. My cheeks were still stained by the earlier salty tears. I let my arms fall loosely by my sides. The fabric was stuck to my face due to the continuous bleeding. I closed my eyes again. I sank into the environment- imagining my spine was connected to the tree, my legs were obscured by rocks and sediment, and that I simply could lie there, observing. Whatever out there – or whoever- had the intention of torturing me, couldn't do it any further. These mind games they were playing on me could have no effect- for I had given up. If it takes two to play a game, then I was leaving, quitting, resigning. I wanted no part of this.

A low hissing arose from directly in front of me. Since I was now a tree, I was incapable of understanding this English. She had snarled something at me in an ordering tone. I couldn't comprehend what she had said. Another slap across my injured cheek brought me back to my human body.

I recoiled and clutched my cheek again.

"Listen. You're going to LISTEN to me this time, BREATHER, unless you want me to HURT YOU again." Just imaging her face made me feel sick, so I tried to keep my head clear while listening.

GABYWITHONEB

"I've changed my mind. I thought that I could kindly SPARE your life due to the fact you're a WORTHLESS human and it would be easy for me to regain my place as Vlad's partner." The evil was prevalent in her dark voice. "He won't take me back." She scoffed. "His loss." She appeared to shrug. "He has paid for what he has done. Now you shall pay. I'm seeking revenge- if you hadn't realised. I'm going to show you the PAIN you caused me. I still love him. You don't realise it, but I DO. No one has ever BROKEN up with me, let alone caused me the dishonour of being replaced by a BREATHER." She angrily growled. "If I can't have him then you can't. Not that you'd want him now- the STATE that I left him in."

Pacing around the tree which I huddled up against, Erin continued. "You should have seen his face." She laughed. "When he said he.. he LOVED you-" She scoffed, "-I just had to knock some sense into him. But as I said, you wouldn't want him the way he looks now." Erin said, I could tell she was smiling maniacally from how she spoke.

I was forming my mouth so that I could reply, but it took a long time, and was extremely painful as my cheek had been torn. "Whhat d.. you d?"

"What did I do? Well. You don't need to know, and you won't because how I'm going to leave you, you'll never be able to see him again." She was still walking.

"Why n'..kill?" I mumbled- wincing in pain. I felt the blood soaking through the fabric and put more pressure on the wound. This probably wasn't a fatal wound, but I didn't think Erin had finished with me yet.

She laughed, as though my implication was absurd. "Oh. No; I'm not going to KILL you. I'm just going to leave you irreplaceably broken. He won't want you then, you wouldn't want him now. And don't go giving me that rubbish about how love is … blind." She chuckled.

At this point I was extremely concerned with Vlad's safety. I felt so guilty- especially that she'd revealed that he had loved me. Maybe I could have tried to fight her off earlier when she had hypnotized Vlad? Maybe I could have .. maybe… I.

GABYWITHONEB

I started sobbing. Erin put her hand around my wrist and heaved me up to my feet. Thoroughly disorientated, I felt as though I was spinning around and my legs were made of over-diluted raspberry flavoured jelly. Once she had released me, I fell to a heap on the spot where she had picked me up. As I dropped, I put too much pressure on my ankle and heard a loud snap as my leg bent- twisted into an alarmingly inhuman position. Turns out my legs were made of something harder than flexible jelly. I reached an arm to my leg to feel a bone protruding and a gushing stream of blood. I don't think I had the option of running now. Although my throat was hoarse from the sobbing, I released a shrill scream of pain. Her hand clasped over my mouth and partially over my wound.

"Shut up you little pig. You'll wake someone." Feeling a rush of adrenaline and ignoring the pain it caused me, I widened my mouth as much as possible- as if I was at the dentist. Then I bit down, hard. If she had been human, I'm sure that I would have taken a huge chunk of flesh from her hand and had to spit it out. Due to her hard, vampire skin, it was a chunk of my tooth which had broken off. "Argh." Erin withdrew her hand.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. Stakes. I remembered where I lit my fire, and tried to crawl over to it. Erin chuckled, obviously enjoying seeing me try to escape. She knew that I was going nowhere with my open fracture- but she had no idea of my plan. I fumbled my hands on the ground, burning them on the hot branches. Once I had retrieved the sharp rock, I hid it behind my back and crumpled on the floor, clutching it so hard that my now blistering hand was cut. Erin hadn't seen the rock, and obviously assumed I had given up. I heard her footsteps pace towards me in-between the hard thumps of my heart. She kicked the side of my broken leg so hard that the bone let out another crack and a shooting pain rushed throughout my whole body. I cried out. Never before had I felt so much pain- so much SEARING pain. I almost dropped the rock, but luckily the sticky blood covering my palms had kept it in place. Tears gushed from my face as I lay on the dirty ground, resting on my ripped cheek and used one hand to clutch the thigh of my mauled leg.

"I don't think you've paid for it yet. You've still got a world of pain ahead of you." Erin leant into my ear and whispered. "Never will you experience calm, happiness, peace or LOVE again. You can for-" I twisted my body and plunged the pointy rock into where I estimated her chest was. Releasing a small shriek then a 'poof', her body exploded into tiny fragments and fell to the floor as dust.

GABYWITHONEB

I lay on the ground, slowly absorbing the situation. I had lost a lot of blood through my cheek, leg and various cuts which had been created by rocks on the ground. It was over. Erin was finished, I didn't have to worry about her seeking revenge any longer. I released a strange, animal-like howl that had been residing in my body. It reflected all of the pain of heart-break and all of the physical pain which I was currently feeling. I closed my eyes, still shrieking- allowing the night to take over me. The twinkling blanket which lay above me kept me feeling safe until I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

_What did you think? :) I hope you liked it and didn't think it was too violent. It's the first violent scene I've written (and this is the first fanfic), so I'm sorry if it's not that exciting. This fanfic is slowly coming to a close, and it's been fun to write, and hopefully fun to read. I might continue from the end if I get enough requests. GABYWITHONEB (Next chapter coming soon) xx_


	24. Drifting

Drowsiness had taken over my mind. I didn't feel awake- nor did I feel asleep. I was young again- but I wasn't me. I could see my 6-year-old self skipping down a cobble-stoned road in France for the holidays with my two parents behind me. They were holding hands and laughing as I merrily sang a tune. The sky was dark- not a scary, intimidating dark, but an inviting one. It swept over me again and I was sitting on a worn, old sofa which was covered in a scrappy blanket. My best friend was sitting beside me with a large wooden bowl of popcorn in her lap- while I had a sleeping cat in mine. The smell of salty popcorn- enough to make me salivate- was the one which sent me off to another image. I was in my mid-teens, running about in the snow. I was happy, laughing, smiling. Chasing my brother about, chucking snowballs and leaving deep footprints in the snow. I fell over and my hands felt the shock of cold, as I was wearing no gloves. They left imprints in the snow, and the snow left small blobs of watery residue on my palms. The last image was shocking. I saw myself, - I was hovering above- enter my house, with a pale teenager dressed in black. My heart felt an ache when I saw him, but not enough to make me feel any emotion. I was in a state of emotionless, and although I could see my past selves being happy, it didn't make me feel anything. The vampire and I had stepped into the house, and I heard screams. I had to shut that memory out. I didn't want to relive all of that loss.

All at once, I felt myself grabbed by the hand from the pit of emptiness and dragged into the world. I left the welcoming darkness for the harsh light. The smell of popcorn was replaced by antiseptic. The numbing snow now was searing pain. I felt like I belonged in the dark, empty void- it was so much easier, so much calmer.

"Hang in there, darling. Melissa- get me the defib- we need to restart her heart" an unrecognisable voice barked.

I couldn't do it: I couldn't give up. I couldn't leave the people who I had left- the ones who hadn't died, people who still cared for me and had managed to stick around in these harsh times. Looking around the hospital room there weren't any friends or loved ones. Only strangers in blue who were rushing around frantically, shouting things which only produced a ringing sound in my head.

* * *

_Sorry for the rather strange, short and disorientating scene. I'll post the next few chapters in a few days. GABYWITHONEB XXX_


	25. Broken

I felt a small trace of life inside me. I had been in the hospital for weeks. I had had no one to turn to. The nurses and doctors were shocked when I had been unable to inform them of anyone who would look after me. They assumed I was homeless- some clumsy girl who had been sleeping in the woods, maybe a run-away. Maybe she had grown up in a small town, but found it difficult and always wanted to travel and visit the big cities, then had gotten lost and been left without money or any means of contacting family. Maybe she had been kidnapped and the traumatic experience had disorientated her brain so much that she had no idea what had happened. She could have run-off with her boyfriend after her family disapproved, but maybe the boyfriend had left her- or maybe something had happened to him so that she was left alone, cut, torn and broken in the middle of some wood. They certainly didn't believe me when I tried to tell them the truth;

Nurse Melissa was sitting by my bedside with a clipboard and rather blunt HB. I wonder where the sharpener was in a hospital. She proceeded to ask me questions, and do various tests to check the responsiveness of my pupils when she shone a light into them.

"What happened that night?" She asked, rather bluntly. Almost as blunt as her pencil.

"I .. I don't know what you mean." I stuttered- my voice was hoarse and my throat was as dry as sand.

"Who did that to you?" Melissa indicated at my tightly bound up leg, then rested her eyes on my patched up cheek. "I know you can't have just tripped. That's what you told the other nurse, right?"

I responded to her question by lowering my head to look at my hands.

"See, I know that you didn't just fracture and tear your leg and cheek while on a night's stroll in the wood." Melissa was judging me. "I know it's hard for you," She rested a hand on my shoulder, "It must be hard without any family or friends to help you out. But I'm here for you. You can tell me anything." She tried to catch my attention with her eyes. "Was it money? Did you borrow some money off someone but couldn't pay it back? Did they send someone to beat you up- is that what it was?"

"No." I retorted, as though the idea was stupid.

"Well I'm just going to keep guessing until you tell me."

"Fine." Replying dismissively, I zoned out and watched outside the nearby window.

"Listen. It's for the best that you tell me what happened. We can get the police involved, we can get you the revenge you deserve on whoever was nasty enough to inflict this upon you."

At this, I flinched. That word. That meaningful word still hung with me, fresh from the night I was almost killed.

"Revenge?" Melissa repeated- noticing my reaction. I shrunk away from her hand like a terrified hedgehog. The nurse picked up her pencil and noted down my reactions.

"I'll tell you. .. The truth." I sighed, nervously. "Do you promise to believe me? I.. It's hard for me to say this, but I need someone else to know." She nodded, reassuringly. "I.. I'm in love with a vamp-.. a .. a .. and his ex-girlfriend had turned up during our date.. and.. and she had found out he didn't love her, and found me by myself where she decided to. .. to seek revenge on me." I put my head in my hands, realising how stupid that sounded.

"Were you going to say vampire?" Melissa chuckled. "I'm sorry honey but we don't live in 'Twilight'. So you didn't happen to take any drugs or substances before the incident? Perhaps hallucinations could have caused you to not know what was happening and stumbling, or someone could have seen you vulnerable and taken advantage of you?" She had reverted to a serious tone after mentioning Twilight.

I sighed. Melissa had written something down while I was telling her the truth. I guess no one would believe me.

"Alright honey, I'm going to get you some medication for your head, obviously you aren't thinking straight enough to answer me. I'll be back in a few minutes.

And so this was what my life was like for a few more days. Melissa had told me to stop making stories up after I had taken the medication and stayed strong to the whole 'vampire incident' idea. If I wanted to live a normal life- I guess this is what I would have to do- to forget it all happened. In all honesty I had forgotten quite a lot of information since then. I couldn't tell what was reality or my imagination- and the parts of my life which I had lost were disjointed and so I had subconsciously made up gaps to fill them with.

I was determined to start afresh. I would lead a new life, and choose a new life. Whatever I wanted to happen – could. The doctors and nurses said I was old enough to life by myself, and that I would have a guardian set to look after me before I went to university next year. They hadn't been able to dig up any information on my life or who I was, and so, after sending countless 'found person' notes to the local police, had decided I could stay in this town. Everything was starting to look up-

* * *

_DON'T WORRY READERS! - It's not finished yet! There's still more to come, and another entrance from Vlad. Coming soon. GABYWITHONEB XXX_


	26. New life, old love

A long while later...

* * *

Wow, that had been a long day. I walked out of the lecture room with a pile of books in my arms, following Mandy. Mandy was my closest friend at uni, and also stayed in my dorm.

"Soo, are you looking forward to the party tonight?" Mandy turned to me and grinned. "It'll be fun, and I heard Dan is going to be there too. Y'a know. Dan- the hottest guy at this uni who may or may not have a thing for you."

"Shh." I hushed Mandy while looking around, making sure no one near us was listening as we walked to our dorm building. It was snowing outside, and we had made half the journey to the building when I realised, "Oh shit. I forgot my pencil case…" Mandy facepalmed. "Mandy can you take my books, I want to go back for it." I dumped the books into her hands and swiftly walked back.

"You're just trying to get out of letting me do your make-up for the party." She called.

After retrieving my pencil-case and a couple of hours beautifying, Mandy and I set off to one of our uni-mate's dorms. I hadn't gone to a party in weeks, due to having to study hard and revise for various tests along the course. This would be entertaining- I couldn't wait to have some fun.

The door opened to a room full of partying late- teens. Some had bottles of alcohol and others just sat, entertained by the drunk people who were falling over each other and singing badly to the loud music. I sighed. Ever since a few years ago when I had been in hospital, I had been given medication to take every day do to the fact the nurses believed I hallucinated and had gone crazy. Due to this medication, I wasn't allowed to drink alcohol. This is what I had to explain to some girl who was trying to make me down a bottle of beer.

"I can't I'm sorry." I pushed back the bottle, accidently spilling half of it on her.

"Ugh, you're no fun. I was just offering you a drink." She replied in disgust, making her way over to her, supposed boyfriend, who she made drink the alcohol then commenced to make-out with.

It was going to be one of THOSE parties where everyone but me was drunk and having a good time. Even Mandy was dancing with someone who I had caught throwing up in the kitchen sink a few minutes ago. I sighed and walked out of the dorm, hearing a vague protest from Mandy under the loud Dubstep music.

I stepped out into the cold in my short party dress, shivering. I saw a bottle next to me which had a small portion of alcohol. I downed the sip and sat, staring at the snow.

A dark figure had swiftly sat beside me, although I wasn't intrigued enough to look at who it was.

"So, you come here often?" He asked, in a vaguely recognisable voice. Then again I knew most peoples' voices who went to my uni. His seemed more of a distant memory.

"That's like the worst chat up line ever." I smiled, still staring at the bottle in my hands.

"Should you be drinking that?" He asked.

"And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? Who even are you?" I replied quietly, picking at the bottle's label.

"Oh." He seemed rather surprised that I didn't know who it was, or at least that's what I gathered from his tone. I was still trying to peg a name to his voice. David..John..Michael…Alex.. no, it was something more different, more unusual…

"Well that doesn't matter. I came to see you." He told me.

"Why would you do that. I only have one friend, only one person who actually cares for me. And no, whatever the other guys might have said, Dan doesn't like me." I sighed. "Why are you even out here? Did they send you to see if I was drinking anything?" I put down the bottle beside me and held my head in my hands. He put a soft hand on my exposed shoulder which made me jump.

"Oh my god!" I cried, flinching away from the touch "You're freezing." Cold. Freezing. Familiar voice. Dark. Oh my god. Oh no. I didn't want to lift my hair and turn to face him. I already knew.

"Sorry." He replied, like a puppy who had just mauled his master's shoes.

I breathed in a deep breath of cool air. I turned. Our eyes connected. His hair was a shade of ebony that no dulux paint-chart could match- it was glossy like oil and shifted ever so slightly in the breeze. His face was as pale as the untouched snow which was falling around him, into his hair and onto his dark, leather jacket. Eyes like burning sapphires bore into mine- they communicated with me far greater than any words he could sum up would ever be able to. I smiled. His eyes told of a long time of pain and loss, yet his half-smile made me feel a surge of happiness.

"Vlad." I breathed his name. Immediately he wrapped his arms around me, and we embraced for a long while before he noticed that I was shivering. Removing his heavy jacket, he draped it over my shoulders, like he had done when we were young. Tears filled my eyes. My childhood sweetheart had returned. The years without him in my life had led to this. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck as he places his hands either side of my cheeks. We were staring into each other's eyes and I thought I knew where this was leading before he interrupted-

"Woah. How did you get this scar?" He asked, tracing a long finger down the side of my face. I dropped my gaze to the ground and inhaled.

"E…e. Erin." It was still hard for me to say her name. It was good that it wasn't that common, as I hadn't come across it since the incident, which means that I hadn't had many painful reminders.

Vlad's face twisted, expressing his shock and disgust at what she had done. "She also broke and tore my leg. Not that you would care." I took my face away from his hands, looking off into the distance.

"Of course I care. I love you." He replied sincerely. His voice was like golden syrup; sweet and melodious.

"Then why did you leave me? Why didn't you come to help?" I was battling back angry tears. "You don't understand what she did to me. Not only all of the physical pain- but the loneliness she caused. I felt so lost. I .. There was no one.." I broke into tears.

"You don't understand." He said calmly, clutching me to his chest, as though I was a teddy bear. "She .. she killed my family. All of them. Even Bertrand." Although he was deeply upset by this, his voice betrayed none of his inner emotions. He must have learnt to deal with it during the time we were separated. "Malik kept them hostage while she went after you. There was nothing I could so. I'm so, so sorry."

I cupped his cheek in my hand as he closed his eyes, reminiscing the pain. "No, I'm sorry." I hugged him again. "But how did they die?"

"Malik set fire to the castle. He made sure they were all dead before escaping. I have no one left. I'm the last, true Dracula heir." His lips quivered as he said 'dead'. "I tried to come after you, but had no idea where you went. I searched your old house and town, but couldn't find you. I've been living in a small flat by myself since then. It's quite a downgrade from a castle, but I live with it." He chuckled. "It only angers me that Malik and Erin are still alive somewhere, running about causing trouble under the shadows."

"Erin's dead." I said, still embracing him- afraid to let go.

"What? How?" Vlad was confused.

"I killed her, I stabbed her through the heart while she was killing me."

Vlad was impressed at my courage. "I'm sorry that it came to this. I wish I could have protected you but I was busy with trying to find you, before I realised what had happened to my family.

I felt safe in his arms. He grasped me so tight I felt that I could never let go. I never needed to feel pain or loss again because he had returned. I loved him so much that my heart swelled every time I thought about him. I wished that we could go on, hugging in the cold forever.


	27. Ethereal

_Are you ready for the finale? GABYWITHONEB_

* * *

He pulled back, surprising me.

"I have something for you, love-" He looked into my eyes, his were smouldering. "-something which I've been meaning to give you to express my undying and eternal love for you." He smiled, bearing extended fangs. I knew what was to come but I put a finger to his lips. We couldn't rush this.

"Wait. There's something I have for you first." I waited for his fangs to disappear before crushing my lips against his. His cold, hard lips went in motion with my warm ones. I grabbed at the hair on the back of his neck, trying to pull him closer, making up for all of the time when he hadn't been there. This was like a first kiss. We were both so passionate; we needed each other's proximity. Living without each other for so long had starved us, deprived us of life. Now was when we needed to retrieve it.

GABYWITHONEB

We continued kissing, with snowflakes drifting down upon us from the clear white sky above, even though I was freezing, and his cold body offered no warmth. The leather jacket fell from my shoulders as I wrapped my arms around him, not parting our lips for a second. I held him tightly and tried to reach for the jacket with my right arm. This only caused us to fall into the snow. He smiled and pulled back, rolling so that he was above me.

I turned my head, exposing my pale pink flesh. The anticipation was murdering me as my hot blood was pumped vigorously through my arteries by my over-excited heart. I waited for his sharp fangs to descend, to puncture my soft skin. I would become eternal. Our love would never die. It all was Ethereal.

* * *

_Did you enjoy it? I was thinking of making a darker, alternative ending, then reminded myself that I should be kind to the readers and give them what they want ;) So if you want to see the alternative ending just comment and I'll put it up too. THANKS for staying along with me on this journey of fanfiction :D I love you all so much. GABYWITHONEB XXX_


End file.
